


Six Months

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: An adrimi one shot





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr :https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Adrien had just begun to pull his fencing mask down when Kagami spoke up. "Maybe try a little harder this time. I know you can do anything you put your mind to you're amazing, Adrien, stop treating this like a game." The girl said, flipping her own mask down and getting into the proper stance. Adrien, however, was not ready to fight at all. Her words had caught him off guard, just enough that he didn't move or respond for a few moments. When he did, his words came out as a chuckle.

"Kagami, are you trying to flirt with me, or start a fight?" He asked, lifting the mask up one more time. His green eyes sparkled with delight as she straightened up, and lifted her own mask up. He would have expected her cheeks to be a shade of pink, but her expression was the same as it always was. His smile fell from his face, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had said anything about her trying to flirt. 

Kagami blinked a few times before cracking a small smile. "Maybe a little bit of both." She stated before flicking her mask back down. Adrien did the same, quickly falling back into their same old routine when it came to sparring.

\----

Kagami walked behind Adrien and Nino, glancing at Marinette, who was walking next to her, idly telling her and Alya, who was on Marinette's other side, about her latest fashion project. When Marinette noticed Kagami's side glances, she stopped, giving the other girl a curious look. "Are you okay Kagami?" She asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow. Kagami sighed and looked forward at Adrien once more before turning her attention back to Marinette.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked,fiddling with the vibrant red rose Adrien had gifted her earlier that day. Marinette let out a snort, causing Kagami to jump a bit, pulling her from her own thoughts. Confusion crossed her face as Marinette and Alya tried controlling their laughter, as if they were trying not to disturb the two boys walking in front of them. "What's so funny?" 

Alya wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "Girl, you've been dating him for six months now, I don't think you need to ask us if he likes you anymore." The red head said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose further. Marinette nodded, giving Kagami a sweet smile. 

"If you're really that worried why don't you ask him yourself?" Kagami froze, blinking a few times as if she hadn't fully heard Marinette. Ask him herself? She hadn't thought of that, or maybe she had and had just shoved it to the back of her mind. Alya and Marinette had also stopped and this drew the attention of the two boys who were walking in front of them. Adrien looked at Kagami with concern, taking the few steps back towards her.

"Are you alright Kagami? You look a little pale." He felt her forehead with the back of his hand, sighing with relief when there was no fever. The blond gently took her hand in his, smiling reassuringly. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me." Kagami didn't hesitate in speaking after he said that.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke up. "Do you like me, Adrien?" She asked, confidence lacing her voice, which wasn't unusual for Kagami. Adrien's nose wrinkled as he held in a laugh, a loving smile on his face. 

"Of course, Kagami. We've been together for six months, if I didn't like you I think we'd have a problem." He tapped his chin,thinking for a moment. "You're the purrfect girl for me, don't you ever forget how much I love you." He stated, and pulled the girl in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Kagami melted. Though it was brief, mostly because they had friends with them, Kagami felt reassured, and Adrien was happy to have made his beautiful girlfriend smile. She was his whole world, everything about her he adored. It was silly for her to even question how he felt about it, especially since for the past month or so, Adrien had been carrying around a small, black, velvet box with him everywhere he went, just in case the right moment popped up.


End file.
